leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY140/Trivia
Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Mega Evolution * Unlike the final episodes of the previous four series, the phrase Next Time... A New Beginning! is not used; instead being replaced with And to our own way in golden cursive writing, likely as a reference to the ending of the Pokémon X and Y games. ** This practice would later be replicated at the end of the last episode of the , this time using the phrase "...and your dreams!". * The English dub was released on iTunes and Amazon Video on January 8, 2017, thirteen days before the episode aired in . The same occurred for all episodes in Volume 4 of Pokémon the Series: XYZ that aired after an all-day marathon of on November 26, 2016, and before January 11, 2017, when the error was fixed (The Right Hero for the Right Job! through Till We Compete Again!). ** However, the episode was pulled from iTunes and Amazon on January 11, 2017, although those who had already purchased and downloaded the episode could still view it. It was later released again on iTunes and Amazon on January 22, 2017, the day it was supposed to be released. * This is the last episode to have a frame rate of 30 frames per second. In the , the episodes return to a frame rate of 24 frames per second, which was used previously in the and . * does not perform the motto or blast off in this episode. * An instrumental version of Relic Song from Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade is used when Ash, , and separate with in the airport. This music is replaced in the dub. * The full version of V (Volt) is used as an insert song at the end of the episode, being played over clips of previous episodes (substituting the usual ending sequence). * This episode was followed by a preview of the . * The and souvenirs that Team Rocket drops at the airport while returning to the in Kanto are likely a reference to the Sun & Moon series. * narrates the preview for the next episode. * This is the final main series episode to air on Cartoon Network in . * Ash's last battle in the Kalos region is against Clemont, which is a callback to the episode Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, in which Ash has his first battle in Kalos against him as well. * The aerial view of the Hoenn airport Serena arrives at is a direct copy of in Osaka, Japan, while the entrance gate she is shown at is almost identical to the in Saga, Japan. ** In the real world, the Saga Airport is located in , the basis of the Hoenn region, and the Kansai International Airport is located in the region of Japan, the basis of the Johto region. * This finale marks the first time the regional professor has appeared in the last episode of the series in which they were introduced. * When Ash arrives home, the flowers seen next to his house are . stated in a that the presence of these flowers was meant to be symbolic to their meaning in the (innocence, pure of heart). * This episode is Delia Ketchum's only appearance in the and first appearance overall since The Dream Continues!, 140 episodes prior. * This episode has the second longest credits sequence of any episode, with the credits being displayed onscreen over a span of two minutes. * This is the last episode where Kayzie Rogers voices . Erica Schroeder takes on the role starting from Loading the Dex!. Dub edits * In the Japanese version, Delia apologizes to Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie for any trouble Ash might have been, while in the dub, she simply asks how they are. * V (Volt) is replaced by an instrumental medley of Pokémon Theme (Version XY) and Be a Hero in US and international versions. In the Thai dub, Long Long Time plays. In the Korean dub, Beyond the Limit plays. * In the United States Cartoon Network airing, Ash's flashback sequence is shortened by one minute and 20 seconds. Because of this, the credits are played for their normal 30-second duration after the end of the episode, rather than displayed over two minutes of the flashback sequence as in the Japanese version and the iTunes and Amazon version.